Filthy Little Mudblood
by Herbology Apprentice
Summary: He hates everything about her, but he can't get her off his mind. Will one night in the library give him his fix, or will it lead to more than that? One-shot, smut, smut, smut. You have been warned. Part 1 of the Blood Series.


**A/N: Alright, I thought I would try something new here. This is my first Dramione fic and also my first one with a sex scene. So, please review if you can and let me know what you think. It would be much appreciated!**

.

.

.

He hated everything about her. Her bushy hair, her overly, large front teeth. He hated the way she raised her hand in class, almost jumping in her seat to be the one the professor picked. He hated the way she always stuck her nose in other people's business where it didn't belong. She even did that to Potter and Weasel. He didn't know how they stood being around her all the time.

He also hated that as they got older, she actually started to become pretty. For a Mudblood, anyways. But even filth could have a pretty face, he supposed. He hated when she would come into the Great Hall for dinner, her face all red because she had run from the library to meat Potter and Weasley. He wondered if she would look like that after sex.

But what he hated the most, what made him despise that stupid Mudblood, was when he started having dreams about her. Dreams where the Dark Lord had taken over and she became his consort. His toy. He liked the thought of her being his plaything, but he didn't like how he felt after the dream. He would watch for her the next morning at breakfast, staring at her the whole time. It was the same during class. He would keep replaying those dreams over and over again in his head, making himself crazy.

And on days like that, he only got relief when he would sneak up to the library and watch her bent over a book while he wanked behind one of the shelves. She had come close to catching him a few times, when he was in too big of a hurry to cast the proper charms. After he was done, he would sneak off to the dungeons and go to sleep, hoping that the stupid, bushy-haired Gryffindor was out of his mind for the night.

This continued until his sixth year, when the Dark Lord gave him a job to do. After that, he didn't have time to watch the Mudblood, even if he wanted to. But sometimes he would catch her staring at him at dinner, and even when she got up. It was like she expected him to follow her.

But he stayed where he was.

He had a job to finish.

But one night, one long, dreadful night, he couldn't sleep. He had another dream about her and needed his fix. He knew she wouldn't be up at this time, but thought maybe going to the library might help with his problem. He snuck his way there, watching out for that stupid Squib and his cat. He made it, going over to the table she frequented. He reached out and touched the chair. It seemed to still be warm, but it couldn't be. It was a quarter till two and everyone knew the filthy little know it all followed the rules. She wouldn't be out of bed at this hour.

He looked around covertly, settling down into the chair, closing his eyes and imagining her sitting there, hunched over a book. He wondered if that was what she would look like if she went down on him.

His hand wandered down to his pants, unzipping and pulling out his length, coaxing it to life with a steady hand. It didn't take much; he thought about pushing her down onto the table and taking her from behind, making her scream.

Before long, he could feel himself getting closer as echoes of his name were screamed by her inside of his head. He grabbed the table with his free hand, gripping the battered wood with everything in him.

But before he could get release, he heard her speak.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

She didn't sound mad, or even superior. She just sounded curious.

He felt his face heating up and tried to put himself away before she got any closer. It was painful, being so close to release like that and having to stop, and when he finally got it put away and stood to face her, it was with a pronounced limp.

"None of your business, Mudblood." He sneered, finally looking at her. She had on a thick blue night robe, not unlike what his grandmother used to wear. That should have killed his problem, but all he could think about was what she might be wearing under it. He stared at her a moment, a small whimper escaping his lips as his problem became more pronounced.

That seemed to catch her attention. She walked over, looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright, Malfoy? Do you need to go to Madam Pompfry?"

"No! J-just leave me alone Granger! I don't need your help!" He growled, backing away from her and bumping into the table. As he reached back to get his balance, he let go of his little problem and her eyes went right to it.

"Where you - ? You we, weren't you? Is that what you do when you come up here? When I'm studying?" She demanded, making his face burn.

"N-no! Don't be absurd! " he sputtered, but she kept advancing until she was right in front of him.

"You filthy little pervert! You really think I didn't know what what you were up to, don't you?" She whispered, looking into his eyes. He just stared, unable to come up with a come back or deny her accusations.

Before he could fully take her words in though, he felt her hand grab him, working softly. "I wondered why you had stopped coming, Malfoy. I thought you had lost your nerve." she taunted, tightening her grip on him a little, making him groan. "I guess I was right . . . You've taken to coming here in the dead of night to wank at my table instead." She laughed, making his anger flare.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from him, his whole body protesting. "Shut up, filth! You need to learn how to treat your superiors. . "

He grabbed her robe and ripped it open, reveling nothing but her bare skin. She smirked up at his face, seeing the look of disbelief he wore.

"What is, ferret? Thought I would have on some dumpy night gown? Didn't think that a Mudblood like me would like to walk around with nothing on under her robes?" She purred, pushing the robe off her shoulders until it hit the floor, pooling around her feet.

He continued to stare, drinking in every inch of her, as if he was trying to reserve it to memory. When he made no movement, she made an annoyed sound in her throat and took his hand, pulling it up to her breast so that he was cupping it.

It was almost to much for him and he about lost it.

With a moan, she grabbed his other hand and brought it between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was. His knees began to shake slightly; this was what he had dreamed about doing for almost three years now. That seemed to make his brain start to function again, as he began massaging her breast. His fingers slid inside her lips, making her back arch against his hand.

"Do you want me, Mudblood?" He whispered, as she grinded her hips against his fingers. She smirked, grabbing his hard length, making him moan.

"I do believe you're the one that wants me, Draco."

She shoved him back onto the table, crawling onto his lap, rubbing her hips against him, turning him into a gibbering mess. Her nimble fingers worked his pants loose, lifting herself to pull them down his body until he was free. She didn't give him another moment before she impaled herself upon him, making him cry out as her tightness engulfed him.

She showed no mercy, riding him roughly, until he was almost screaming, not even understanding half of what was coming out of his mouth. All he knew was how hot she felt around him, how tight she seemed.

He knew he was about to loose it, he could feel it building inside of him as she continued to fuck him senseless on that table. He grabbed the edges as he let go, filling her completely, screaming her name at the top of his lungs, not caring who or what heard him at this moment.

She thrust a few more times before huffing. "Naughty, naughty Draco. You know it's impolite to leave a lady unsatisfied." He heard her say before she shifted, standing up over top of him. He opened his eyes to see her move forward, going back to her knees right over his face.

"You had better finish what you started, Mr. Malfoy, or else I might have to turn you in for being out so late . . " she purred, bringing her mound right over his mouth.

He didn't need to be told twice.

He grabbed her hips, shoving his tongue deep inside her, exploring every inch of her. He felt her shudder as his tongue grazed her clit and repeated the action, until her whole body was convulsing. He went lower, sliding his tongue as deep inside her as he could, tasting himself mixed with her juices. He felt himself grow hard again as she rode his face, trying to reach a hand down to pleasure himself, but she wasn't having it. She stood and turned around, sitting back down on his face and taking his hardness in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could.

They rocked back and forth, his mouth finding her clit again, as he sucked on the little bundle of nerves that made her moan around his cock. He grabbed her ass, shoving her harder down onto his mouth, feeling her body start to jerk.

The only warning he had of her orgasm was a muffled scream. He slid his tongue all the way down her slit, tasting her, licking every drop that came out, before he came again, shuddering into her mouth, feeling her throat work around his cock once more to swallow.

They lay there panting for a moment before she got off of him, grabbing her robe from the floor and putting it back on, smoothing down her frizzy hair. His brain was trying to catch up with what had just happened.

Did he just _fuck_ the Mudblood?

She pulled her wand from her robe pocket, pointing it at his face before he could even get his pants up. "Listen here, Malfoy. This was just a one time thing, alright? We were both feeling a little randy and it just happened. If you so much as breath this to anyone, I'll make you wish you were never born. Got that?"

He stared up at her form the table and just nodded, not trusting himself to do anything else. She smirked, leaning over his body and taking the head of his cock in her mouth once more, swishing her tongue around the head of it slowly.

"I had fun, Malfoy. Don't let me catch you I here wanking again. . . " she whispered when she finally let go of him. "I might not be as hospitable next time. I might just have to punish you if I catch you in here again. . . "

She left with a smirk on her face, leaving him still spread out on the table, trying to take all of it in.

.

.

He still hates things about her, even after what happened. He hates the way she makes him wait until after she's done studying to go and find a place to fuck him senseless, being as slow as she can just to drive him mad. He hates that he can't talk to her during class hours. The last time he did, she wouldn't come see him for a week. She didn't want anyone to know she even associated with him.

But most of all, he hated that she had the upper hand in their twisted relationship. He was _her_ plaything.

Stupid Mudblood.

But he loved every minute of it.

.

.

**- please review!**


End file.
